Rosas y teatro
by Nande-chan
Summary: Uno lo dice con rosas, el otro con Shakespeare. Advertencia: slash, yaoi, relato homoerótico, como gusten llamarlo.


Esto lo escribí hace mucho, pero no lo había publicado aquí. A pesar de que es viejito, lo acabo de editar, porque daba pena.

Fue un regalo para Lore, que pidió un Terry/Anthony muy romántico y NC-17.

Nada me pertenece. Las frases de Terry son de Shakespeare.

Por cierto, si alguien se pregunta dónde anda Candy, pues ella... dígamos que se murió en lugar de Anthony o que se fugó al Hogar de Pony o que se volvió una amazona o que fue abducida. Elijan la opción que prefieran.

 **Rosas y teatro**

—¿Una rosa azul, para mí?

Anthony sólo sonríe y mantiene la mano extendida con la rosa. Pero Terry titubea, sabe lo que esa rosa significa… y le aterra. Por eso, decide hacer lo más estúpido que ha hecho en toda su vida.

—No pensarás ponerle _Dulce Terry_ , ¿verdad?

Y da resultado. Anthony se queda de piedra y suelta la rosa. Después de unos segundos, le da la espalda a Terry y se aleja sin voltear una sola vez.

Él piensa que sólo faltó que Anthony destruyera la rosa para que el cuadro estuviera completo. Una lástima, considerando que es la rosa más bonita que Anthony ha cultivado.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se pasó un poquito.

§ ¤ § ¤ §

Ambos saben que entre ellos no hay gran cosa en común, que sus intereses son muy distintos y su forma de enfrentarse a la vida es diametralmente opuesta. Y mil y un veces se preguntan qué hacen juntos, cómo es que pueden gastar tanto tiempo con una persona _así_.

Pero hay detalles que los unen, nimiedades que van más allá de lo evidente. Para empezar, ninguno tiene madre… casi literalmente. La de uno está muerta, la del otro es como si lo estuviera.

A uno le apasionan las rosas y cuando habla de ellas no hay nada más importante en el mundo. El otro vive por y para el teatro, recitar a Shakespeare e imaginarse sobre un escenario siendo un rey o un mendigo es lo que lo mantiene vivo. Adquieren la misma expresión y cualquier diferencia que haya entre ellos se evapora, todo cambia de forma y pronto el mundo exterior desaparece.

Anthony no sabe expresar sus sentimientos mediante palabras, Terry sabe qué palabras decir y cómo hacerlo, pero decirlas siendo él no es nunca una opción. Cuando Anthony quiere decir _felicidades_ , le da una rosa blanca. Cuando es un _lo siento_ , la rosa rosada aparece. Un _te quiero_ es inconfundiblemente una rosa roja. Y también está esa rosa azul que tiene en su habitación, esa que creyó que nunca estaría preparado para darle… pero es tiempo, piensa.

A Terry nunca le habían gustado las rosas, no hasta que conoció a Anthony, quien empezó a decirle todo por medio de éstas. Cada que recuerda la cantidad industrial de rosas que tiene, piensa que abrir su propia florería no estaría mal, además así podría por fin librarse de su padre y su odiosa familia política. No, no estaría mal.

Lo cierto es que Terry no se puede explicar cómo es que puede interpretar de manera tan precisa lo que el otro le quiere dar a entender con cada flor. Es como si algo más los uniera, algo que a Terry le da miedo.

Por eso ese día pensó que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y detener lo que fuera que tenían.

§ ¤ § ¤ §

Terry nunca dice lo siento. Nunca se ha arrepentido de nada de lo que ha hecho en su vida (puede que sí se arrepienta de haber besado a esa Annie Britter, pero estaba demasiado ebrio como para controlar lo que hacía). Nunca, hasta esa tarde.

No puede evitar recordar la mirada dolida y el gesto de amargura en el rostro de Anthony. Tampoco puede dejar de acariciar los pétalos de la rosa.

No importa cuántas veces lo niegue, sabe que necesita arreglar las cosas. Hacer sentir mal a Anthony no entra en su definición de ser una persona feliz. ¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuándo le importa tanto aquel chiquillo americano?

Sabe que tiene que pedir disculpas. El gran Terry Grandchester tiene que pedir perdón. Tendrá que ser su mejor interpretación.

§ ¤ § ¤ §

—Luz en nuestra luz y sombra en nuestras penas.

No hay respuesta.

—Mis palabras suben volando, mis pensamientos se quedan aquí abajo; palabras sin pensamientos nunca llegan al cielo.

Aún no hay respuesta. Y él comienza a cansarse de hablar con una espalda.

—Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón.

Pasan unos momentos, él sigue inmóvil. Empieza a desesperarse, aclara su garganta y oye un suspiro derrotado.

—¿Qué quieres, Terry?

Todavía le da la espalda.

—El sabio no se sienta para lamentarse, sino que se pone alegremente a su tarea de reparar el daño hecho.

—Ya veo. ¿Por qué?

Y por qué él tenía que reaccionar tan calmado como siempre. Tan dulce y comprensivo; sería más fácil si le diera un golpe.

—A veces, una bestia es un hombre, y otras, un hombre una bestia.

—Sí, en definitiva eres una bestia.

Terry cree oír un dejo de burla y piensa que podría ser que su acto ya esté funcionando. Pero Anthony se abraza a sí mismo y Terry escucha su voz romperse.

—Vete, por favor. Quiero estar solo.

Terry respira profundo, no creyó que sus palabras lo fueran a herir tanto. Si lo hubiera sabido…

—Puedo decirte lo que da tanto miedo del amor: que no te pertenece, le perteneces a él.

Anthony contiene la respiración y se queda quieto, muy quieto. Mientras, Terry cae en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y por primera vez maldice a Shakespeare y el dejarse llevar.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Puedo decirte lo que da tanto miedo del amor: que no te pertenece, le perteneces a él.

Anthony sigue quieto y de espaldas a él, pero ahora parece una invitación, no un acto de rechazo. Así que se acerca a él por la espalda. Cerca. Muy cerca. Y susurra.

—Enséñame a olvidarme de pensar.

Anthony vuelve el rostro sorprendido, sólo para encontrarse con la cara de Terry. Sus ojos azules diciendo mil cosas, desarmándolo. Su nariz exhalando justo en su cuello y sus labios demasiado cerca.

Terry también lo ha notado, la distancia que los separa se siente excesiva y con el paso de cada segundo se hace insoportable.

—Si profano con mi indigna mano este sagrado santuario, pecado de amor será, mis labios peregrinos ruborizados quisieran hacer penitencia con un dulce beso. —Acto seguido, Anthony siente la boca de Terry sobre la suya.

No es un beso dulce, como había prometido, es un beso exigente, demandante. Demanda que Anthony no tarda en atender. Sin embargo, Anthony no se deja llevar como Terry había imaginado, quiere el mando, marcar el ritmo, y Terry lo deja hacer.

—Eres un tonto.

—Cállate.

Piel es lo que Terry necesita. Tocar más piel, olerla, lamerla. Y el maldito uniforme que tanto lo dificulta, es una razón más para odiar al colegio. Empieza a pelear con el chaleco de Anthony y cuando por fin puede deshacerse de él, cuela una mano por debajo de su camisa.

Mientras tanto, Anthony lo acerca más y más. Tiene la misma necesidad que Terry, pero desea sentir una parte diferente al pecho, así que juega con el cierre y los botones de sus pantalones. Para cuando Terry se da cuenta, ya hay una mano acariciando su trasero, una que cinco segundos antes no había estado ahí.

No puede evitar soltar un gemido que se ahoga en el cuello de Anthony.

Ninguno sabe muy bien cómo es que Terry termina acostado sobre Anthony, ni cómo es que las manos de Anthony vagan por las nalgas y la espalda de Terry. Tampoco notan la forma en la que Terry abre la camisa de Anthony y succiona sus pezones. Lo único que sus cerebros registran es que las sensaciones son demasiado intensas.

Pronto Anthony decide que ya no sólo el pantalón de Terry estorba, su chaleco y camisa también. Pero no cuenta con que los botones son sumamente astutos. Por su parte, Terry está seguro de que el premio se halla en la abultada entrepierna de Anthony; es imposible ignorarlo.

Mientras ambos pelean con la ropa, Terry se da cuenta de que ha descuidado los labios de Anthony y se quiere convencer de que los gemidos son en realidad quejas por su irresponsable abandono. Como Terry no es una persona cruel, regresa de inmediato a su deber.

Sólo que el movimiento que estaba planeado para distraer a Anthony, lo distrae a él, y el débil chico invierte las posiciones y se sienta sobre él. Anthony guía sus manos a lo largo de su torso y ni por un momento piensa en romper el beso.

Una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, Terry comienza a acariciar los muslos de Anthony, quien suelta una serie de jadeos que no llegan a oírse, ya que su boca los acalla.

Cuando por fin separan sus labios, Terry nota lo duro y necesitado que está Anthony.

—No sé si mi mano podrá expresar lo que mi corazón siente —dice acariciando el pene de Anthony.

Anthony apoya sus manos en el pecho de Terry, encaja sus dedos en sus pectorales y se dobla de una forma que Terry nunca había imaginado.

—Detente… yo…

—Tú…

Ninguno puede terminar de hablar, así que se limitan a jadear.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le queda a Anthony, aleja las manos de Terry y se acomoda de nuevo. Justo sobre el pene de Terry.

Terry se queda atónito y con la boca abierta. ¿En verdad Anthony quería…?

Sí, aparentemente sí quería.

Anthony se mueve cada vez más rápido, el pene de Terry entre sus nalgas, y Terry no puede evitar frotarse contra su entrada, tentándolo. No está ni siquiera dentro de él y Terry siente que alrededor todo está en llamas. Se siente asfixiar.

Terry ha muerto y despertado en los Elíseos. Piensa que estas sensaciones son demasiado buenas para un simple mortal como él y que la existencia de seres rubios tan perfectos se debe a que son dioses vagando entre las rosas.

Anthony se levanta y se recuesta a su lado, satisfecho y sonrojado. El sudor recorre su frente y hace que el cabello se le pegue. Los labios están rojos e hinchados. Se ve tan bien, tan sexy. Tanto que a Terry se le antoja que el cansancio no le durará mucho.

—¿Agotado? —pregunta mirando a Anthony a los ojos.

—No lo suficiente.

La sonrisa que le da Anthony está llena de promesas.


End file.
